Hikikomori
by Thatzly
Summary: Shut the blinds, turn off the lights, lock the door and never come back out. That's the only true way to be happy when all you're capable of is screwing yourself and everyone around you over. Yosuke-centered.
1. Chapter 1

**PERSONA OF THE OWN NOT!**

* * *

><p>"Aw man!" Yosuke ruffled his hair frantically, leaning over his Geometry textbook. "This test is gonna suck! There's no way I can pass this, dude!"<p>

Souji gave his panicked friend a side-glance. Yosuke had asked him to come over and help him study, but instead of actually studying he'd taken most of it bursting into bouts of self-degradation and complaints. Honestly it was beginning to get on his nerves, and he was the more patient out of anyone he knew.

"Study and you'll be fine. You're thinking about this too much," Souji said, his voice calm unlike his partner's.

"No way am I going to pass! I studied last time remember. You saw how shitty I did!" The frustrated boy groaned and slammed his head onto his textbook. He almost looked like he was trying to suffocate himself with it, or absorb the book's knowledge with his head rather than his eyes. He gave another pathetic groan and lift his head to rest it on crossed arms. "My parents are going to kill me if I don't pass this time. My dad's been giving me a speech everyday about how I'm never going to get anywhere with my grades, and my mom doesn't even have to say anything. Just that look…"

"Study for yourself, not for them. Studying to please someone else is a horrible form of motivation. Think about what you want for your future and decide how to take things from there."

"It's not that easy partner…" Yosuke sat up, and leaned back into his chair. He slumped down and laid an arm over his eyes. "There's too much pressure. I can't do this."

"The only thing you can do is try your best," Souji reassured, closing his book. "If it's not to their expectations then there's nothing more you can do."

His partner sighed and with a shaky breath stood, slamming his books shut. "Look, thanks for the advice partner I appreciate it, but I don't think you understand fully. I can't fail these exams. I just can't." He threw his books into his school bag and opened the door that lead to the Dojima's hallway. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><em>To: Yosuke<em>

_You missed the exam. Are you ok?_

Souji's fingers deftly typed the text in and hit send. He waited. After so much studying and preparation he couldn't believe it when he saw the empty seat of his best friend on the first day of exams. Even worse, he wouldn't respond to any texts Souji had sent during the day.

_No new messages_

Maybe Yosuke is sleeping. That could be one reason for his lack of response because usually his partner was the fastest at texting out of the entire Investigation team. One reason for that being he uses chat speak and Souji always takes the time to carefully type out each and every letter of every word he inputs into his phone. Chat speak is disgusting, but he endures it.

"Welcome home big bro!" Nanako greets. All attention is taken away from her television program to smile brightly up at him. "How was your exam?"

"A little difficult, but I think I did fine," he responds. He takes a seat next to her on the living room chair, sinking into its plush comfort. After studying all night and day for the exams for the past few weeks all he wanted to do was relax and sleep, but Nanako watches him expectedly and he'd feel bad to leave her to her own devices. "What about you? How was your day?"

Nanako jumps up excitedly as if she were just waiting for him to ask such a question. She bounces to her room, then returns to flop back onto the couch with him. He notices a pink folder in her hand and watches as she pulls out a piece of paper.

"I drew this for you!"

He took the picture with care and turned it onto its side so he could read the large block letters without straining his neck. Written in multiple colors with decorations surrounding it were the words 'Do your best, big bro!'

Souji smiled and looked to a beaming Nanako. "Do you like it?" she asked.

"I'll put it on my wall."

This satisfies the girl who happily goes back to her television program. He sits with her, holding the paper in his hand. He flips his phone open one more time.

_No new messages_

It isn't until he calls Yosuke later that night that he suspects something is wrong. The voice that picks up the phone sounds strange, as if it were a struggle for him just to answer the phone.

"Hello?" The tired voice asks. "Partner?"

"Are you feeling okay? You missed the first day of exams."

Souji sits at his desk, idly munching on potato chips as he flips through his history textbook. It was nothing he didn't already know, but the test for it _would_ be tomorrow.

There's a sigh, and then a ruffle of what sounds like sheets in the background on Yosuke's side. "Yeah, I'll be there tomorrow. I just wasn't feeling too hot this morning."

"Nerves?" Souji suggest.

"Dude, I'm not that much of a wimp!" Yosuke laughed. "Unlike Chie I don't get test anxiety. The way she freaks out before a test is hilarious."

"Says the one who was sweating bullets during his last English exam," Souji joked. He heard a sharp intake of breath and then a frustrated noise.

"D-Dude shut up about that. I was feeling bad then too."

"Sounds like test anxiety to me," the leader point out.

"Whatever. Look I'll be in school tomorrow. Just let me sleep, okay?"

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Yosuke paused. "Right. History, great…"

Except Yosuke never did show up the next day, and neither did he the day after that, or the rest of the week. Plus, whenever Souji called to check up on him all he got was a voicemail telling him the user of the phone could not be reached. Which was strange enough seeing as he swore Yosuke had his electronics surgically attached to his body. And he wouldn't turn his phone off would he?

"I hate to say this, but I'm getting seriously worried," Chie commented.

The entire group, minus their magician, had gathered at the usual location of the Junes food court to celebrate the end of the exam week of hell. The celebration was absent of any feelings of glee however and instead had more of a tense, distraught mood.

"Maybe senpai has the flu," Rise suggested.

"The flu at this time of year?" Naoto frowned, brows furrowing in thought. "Perhaps he ate something bad, but even so that would only last a few days not an entire week."

"Maybe he's just skippin'," Kanji piped, shoving a spoonful of curry into his mouth. "Kind of stupid to do that during exam week though."

"Possibly," Souji finally spoke. He looked over to the entrance of the Junes megastore in thought. "Whenever I've come here with Nanako this week he hasn't been working."

"That is weird." Chie frowned. "He almost lives here."

"He could have just taken off for the week so he can study," Naoto informed. Kanji nodded, agreeing.

"But if that were the case he would be in school so he could take the exams," Yukiko said.

The entire group let out a collective sigh.

"Where's Teddie? Maybe he can help us."

"Good idea, Rise!" Chie jumped up from their table, nearly falling over her chair in her enthusiasm to go search for the boy. "Teddie~" She sang, disappearing into the store.

"Wait for me!" Rise jumped up and ran after the girl. "Ted! Where are you~"

Minutes later Souji received a text.

_From: Chie_

_Ted sez hes sick. Wont let him in room cuz hell catch it._

He frowned, and quickly text back.

_To: Chie_

_All week? Is he ok?_

His phone vibrated with another text.

_From: Chie_

_idk yosuke hasnt bin out of room all week_

The leader stood. "He's sick. I'm going to go check on him."

"Aww man that sucks. He must be pretty bad if he's been sick all week." Kanji fiddled with his chopsticks. "I'd come with you but I'm a little squeamish yanno. I hate puke and if he's well…"

Souji waved it off. "I'll go alone. None of you have to come."

"Thanks, man. Tell him to feel better."

"Our best regards," Naoto added.

* * *

><p>Lights off and blinds drawn, made the perfect atmosphere for the boy huddle with his blanket draped over his head and body. His headphones covered his ears and he turned his music up louder, louder so that all he could concentrate on was the beat of the song and not that of the knocking on his bedroom door. His eyes glued themselves to his television set, and his fingers fiddled away at the game controller in his hands.<p>

"Yosuke!" The beating at the door grew louder, as did his music with the flip of a switch. "Yosuke open this door! You have work in an hour, you better be there today! And I don't want to hear about you skipping school again. Are you trying to fail?"

Yosuke's fingers moved swiftly, dancing over the controls. The screen flashed. "New High Score!" His eyes drift to his cell phone, then to his computer. Which did he want to lose himself in next? It certainly would be not the textbooks thrown into the corner of his room, all of which had their pages ripped out, shredded by his own hands. His room felt like a large hamster cage, but he couldn't find it in himself to sweep the strewn pieces to the side like he had the book covers.

He reached a hand out to pick up his phone, and hesitantly turned it on. The usual jingle play and then his phone explode with vibrations as text by text finally reached its destination.

_hey_

_r u ok?_

_sup dude? _

_Where are you?_

_still sick?_

_lok im usig a fone yosuke! its beary fun._

_Is everything all right, senpai? Have you been seen by a doctor?_

_Yosuke I'm coming to visit._

The last text stood out the most. It sent chills through him, and in an instant he shot up from his seat on his futon to pace what little space he had on his floor that wasn't crowded by trash and necessities. The phone shook in his hand. That message had been labeled for today…ten minutes ago to be exact. His face heat up. Souji would get here and find out he was lying about being sick. The whole town would know about how the Junes boy had thrown a fit and refused to leave his room despite his poor parents trying to "coax" him out.

It wasn't really coaxing. He couldn't call his dad's threats of how he'd fail school that, nor his words of how he needed to "man up" and face his problems instead of running away because '_I'm not raising a daughter'_.

His mom though, she seemed the most sympathetic all week. What had grown as worry that her son was physically ill turned to genuine concern that something else much bigger was going on. She didn't question, but every night she left his dinner at the foot of his bedroom door and told him he could talk when he was ready. He didn't know if he would ever take that offer, but he appreciated it.

His phone vibrate in his hands, nearly causing him to drop it in surprise. Yosuke stared down at it.

_From: Souji_

_I'm outside your bedroom. Open the door?_

He shook his head, a sad frown forming on his face.

_To: Souji_

_sry prtnr. go home._

_From: Souji_

_Your mom told me what's going on. I'm not leaving until you open the door._

"You'll be waiting a long time partner…" Yosuke whispered to himself. "I'm not coming out, I can't."

The phone vibrate harshly and unlike a text message vibration this didn't stop. Yosuke cursed. Souji was trying to call now. He pulled his headphones from his ears, and after a decisive moment, answered the call.

"Yosuke?" The voice on the other end said slowly. He could hear Souji's voice from two different mediums. The phone and the hallway. "Is this about the exams?"

Yosuke was silent, only his breathing could be heard.

"Staying in your room isn't going to help your grades. It's making them worse."

"I don't care," Yosuke answered quietly. "I don't care anymore. I give up. Everything always turns out crappy for me anyway."

"This isn't just about the grades is it?"

"It's about everything, partner." He continued. "This town, these people, my life. I hate it all. I can never do anything right…I thought that if I came to a new town things would be different. I'd have a fresh start with new friends who won't use me, a chance to be popular. But this stupid store is a curse. As long as I'm connected to it my life is going to suck. Hell, it sucked even when Junes didn't exist."

"So you're going to stay in there forever?" Souji asked. Yosuke could see his shadow outside his door move as he sat beside it. "What's that going to solve?"

"I can be happy with only me. I don't have to hear people whisper about me, I won't be shoved into trashcans, and I can't screw anything up inside my room. It's perfect."

"Does that really sound like your idea of fun?"

"Just leave me alone, partner. Please…"

"I'll be back tomorrow." Yosuke sighed at this and Souji continued. "And I'm taking Teddie until things get sorted out. He can't keep sleeping on the living room couch."

"Whatever, take the stupid bear but don't come back! I'm not going anywhere!" Yosuke snapped his phone shut. He heard a sigh and a shuffling outside his door before seeing the shadow retreat.

He could hear a faint, "Sensei, is Yosuke okay?" and then his headphones were pulled back over his ears and he was lost once more.

* * *

><p><em>**For those of you who don't know what a hikikomori is it is a person who shuts themself away due to bullying, cracking under social expectations, or because of academicwork stress. It's really common in Japan and these people stay in their rooms for years only coming out to buy video games or food. Most of the time they live with their parents still and they slid food near the door (Like Yosuke's mom did). They don't take them to get evaluated because it's a shame to have one of these people in your family.**_

_Err...so after that bit of info...this was also a prompt from a meme. Please review. I love hearing everyone's thoughts. For my ouran peeps. I will be going back and forth (just like I whip my hair). Those stories have not been forgotten._


	2. Chapter 2

**PERSONA OWN NOT. NO OWNINGS.**

* * *

><p>"We went into the TV today. Naoto's gotten a lot better at controlling her persona. She keeps up well even though she was the last to get hers." Souji sat outside his best friends door, nearly shouting to be heard through the thick barrier between them. Luckily his parents were out of the house so he could talk about important issues dealing with the TV world.<p>

He'd done this everyday for the past week and a half. He would come after school, or after visiting the TV and sit outside and talk to the door in hopes his friend would eventually open it and let him in. Some days Yosuke would let him talk to himself the entire visit, and others he passively would join in on the conversation.

He heard faint shuffling, and then a quiet voice next to his head where he leaned against the door. "She's like a prodigy. Of course she would be a fast learner."

Souji gave a small hum of agreement and tapped his foot lightly against the hall floor. He was curious, but hesitant knowing that the next thing he would say wouldn't get a good reaction from his friend. "We're going in tomorrow. Are you coming?"

The silence he received for the rest of his stay answered his question.

When he finally decided to leave he knocked on the door, a signal he'd created to let Yosuke know he was leaving, and said his goodbye. If Yosuke said anything back in response it was unheard over the loud music playing in the closed off room.

"I can't visit tomorrow so Kanji and Chie will be here. Everyone else is busy."

Yosuke found himself wishing Souji was visiting today instead of the two now camped outside his door. They would alternate between whispering to each other and making false threats to him. As if Chie or Kanji could really kick his door down…

Actually he wouldn't doubt that. Maybe he should put something in front of it just in case they caught him off guard.

The rumbling screech of furniture being moved caught their attention outside.

"Dude what are you doing in there?" Kanji called.

"Hanamura, even if you block this door I'll still kick it down!" Chie shouted angrily.

"I'd like to see you try!" He shout back, his face growing red with the exertion of moving his desk to sit in front of the door space. "Jeez, couldn't anyone else come instead of you two?"

"Unlike someone who just sits in his room all day we have other things to do besides cater to you!" Yosuke watched the door shake at the sound of a foot or other heavy object colliding with it. He couldn't decide if it had been Chie or Kanji who'd decided to test the door's endurance. "I hope you rot in there! It'll teach you not to do stupid things like lock yourself in your room."

He grit his teeth at the painful comment. "Yeah? Well I'd rather be in here than out there with you. I'm glad I don't have to see your ugly face everyday."

"_My_ ugly face? At least I take care of myself. You probably reek! Stay in there and do our noses a favor!"

"I took a shower yesterday!"

"Oh? So the hermit comes out once in a while?" Chie joked bitterly.

"H-Hey…ain't this going against why we came, senpai?" Kanji stuttered. It grew quieter momentarily, but he could still hear Chie's harsh whispers to the underclassman. Then Kanji spoke up. "We'll talk to you later, man."

Chie growled. "Wait! What? I'm not done talking to that assho—"

There were scratches at his door, banging against the hall walls, and then frustrated screams that grew fainter as Kanji's heavy footsteps, along with Chie's reluctant one's, made their way away from his room.

Yosuke let out a sigh. He would have to beg Souji to never let anyone else take his visiting time again. Although he couldn't say he didn't have fun arguing with Chie again.

"So how was it?" He could hear Souji ask as he got comfortable at the foot of his door.

"Dude don't ever do that to me again."

Souji chuckled. "It went that bad?"

"It made me realize why I love my room so much."

"So you can masturbate without getting caught?" Souji joked.

Yosuke sputtered, nearly dropping his juice bottle in his surprise. "N-No dude that's not it!" He got quieter. "I mean that is a plus…but…" His voice picked up once more. "I don't have to deal with people, you know? I don't have to be fake and pretend for them."

"So you're feelings about your friends are fake?"

"No…I mean people in general. You guys are still my friends."

There was a calm silence between them as one sipped from his bottle and the other leaned against the door. Yosuke picked up a stray music magazine to flip through. It was the same one he'd read about a million times that week, and unfortunately for him the articles wouldn't be magically changing any time soon.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" The brunette asked. Souji let out a noise to let him know he was listening. "Go to the convenience store and get me some magazines? The one's I have are getting pretty dull. I'm dying here, partner."

"Maybe you should come out and get them yourself."

Yosuke groaned. "Come on! I'm just asking you for one thing. I'll pay you back, promise."

"No."

"I'm begging now, man. I can't go out there."

"Why not?" It was question he knew he'd already answered. Souji was messing with him, trying to push all the right buttons, and it was working.

"You know why!" Yosuke snapped, turning round to slam a fist against the door. He hoped he'd hit where Souji's head was resting. It would serve him right to start bringing up a topic that shouldn't be up for discussion in the first place. "I need to be in here. I-I'll get hives or something." He joked awkwardly, trying to cover for his explosion.

"Are you planning to hurt anyone?" Souji asked.

"No…What kind of question is th—" Yosuke scratched the back of his head and gave a small glare at the door when he was cut off.

"Are you physically sick or disabled?"

Now he knew where Souji was trying to get at.

"Isn't being a loser a good enough excuse?" Yosuke stood and paced his mess of a room. He absently kicked at the empty soda cans and full trash bags that littered his floor. Two weeks worth of garbage that he'd let collect and grow into a disgusting pile. Maybe he would throw them outside his door and hope his mom dealt with it.

"I'd say you're more of a coward than a loser." Ouch, that actually stung.

It took Yosuke a while to recompose himself after such a blunt statement from his best friend. He knew his friend was right. Hiding like this solved nothing, but it made him feel more secure than he'd ever felt. He loved this feeling even though it was tainted with loneliness.

"You really know how to tear into someone." Yosuke shuffled his feet and then, after clearing his futon of dirty clothes, flopped back onto it. He stared idly at the ceiling. "I admit it. I'm a coward, okay." His voice shook. "Just leave. I'll come out when I'm ready. Just…not now."

The tears he held back finally fell when he heard Souji get up and leave. He lay there, shaking with sobs. It was only when he heard something slip under his door later that he forced himself up. Two new magazines wait for him.

Yosuke jumped up, pouncing on the magazines. But it wasn't those he was interested in. He pressed his eye close to the door crack, searching. He smiled. A familiar shoe shift and stepped away until it was no longer visible.

"Thanks, partner," he whispered.

* * *

><p>"I think my dad's trying to starve me out of my room." Yosuke fiddled with his guitar, plucking at the strings, twisting the pegs, and then repeating the process. He bounced his phone higher on his shoulder, trying to prevent it from falling. "Mom hasn't given me any food for about two days. At first I thought she just forgot but now… Man what am I gonna do?"<p>

"Your dad is smart," Souji replied.

Yosuke let out a noise of frustration. "Dude, he's starving me. I could die! I don't want to die an untouched virgin!"

"Your parents won't let you die. They're just worried," his best friend reassured. "But you may lose a few pounds if you don't do something about your food situation."

"Easier said than done, partner."

Giving up on tuning his guitar, Yosuke stood and logged onto his computer. No new emails what a surprise. At least his favorite blog had been updated. Not that he could concentrate on anything but his stomach eating itself.

"Go down and grab something from the fridge." Logic, Souji always liked using logic.

"It feels like I don't even live here anymore. I'd feel like I was stealing." Yosuke groaned and rubbed at his angry stomach. He grumbled. "Yeah, yeah I know you're hungry."

"Go to the convenience store and buy something," Souji suggested. "And don't say you can't. If you don't want to starve you'll go."

"Can't you just bring me something?"

Souji's tone was flat, unwavering. "No. I'm only enabling you partially until you're ready. Don't forget that I want you to open your door too."

"Jeez. Fine, I'll think of something!"

So here he was in the middle of the night shuffling his feet outside a bright little store. The light burned his eyes. He was so used to everything being dark in his room. He couldn't even remember the last time he opened his blinds. All he knew is that seeing kids walk home from school or playing was so depressing he made a vow to just keep them shut.

Yosuke stepped back away from the store. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. What if someone he knew was in there? He doubt any of his friends would be out at two in the morning but that didn't keep his heart from racing in his chest.

"Okay, I have to go. I have to go," he chant. Taking a deep breath he allowed himself to enter the store. He was welcomed with a cheerful beep as the door opened.

"Welcome," the worker drawled, not looking up from his magazine. Much to Yosuke's comfort the store was empty save him and the one running it.

He let out sigh and moved to grab any and everything he was willing to stuff into his mouth. He didn't even care about price. He just wanted to eat. Yosuke shuffled up to the counter and dropped his goods down.

Later he would thank Souji for the idea, now he would feast.

* * *

><p>"Yosuke? Yosuke this is getting ridiculous son," Yosuke groaned and turned over in his futon. He sluggishly pulled the blanket over his head when his father continued to not shut up like he wished he would. "We're getting worried. You're behind in school, not eating properly, and it's not healthy to stay in that room all day. You need to come out." He waited patiently but he could sense that his dad was still standing there, hoping his son would finally give in. "Whatever this is about, your mother and I want to help you through it."<p>

Oh, now they wanted to know about his life, his problems. They probably only want to know so they can get this situation over with so their reputation in the town would stop going down. Bad for the customers or something. Isn't that all his dad ever cared about? Well that and if his son's grades stunk because that would make _him_ look bad.

Something at the back of his mind nagged him. _This isn't what they really think. They do care. I want to go back outside. I want to prove that I'm not just the Junes kid. I want them to like me._

"Yosuke?"

He stood and leaned his forehead against the door protecting him from the outside world. "I'm sorry, dad…" No matter how hard he tried to keep the shakiness from his voice it still rang clear and he had to swallow hard to keep the tears back. There was a sigh and then something that vaguely sounded like a _This isn't your fault._

That night he heard arguing. Arguing created because of him. It put enough guilt in him that his mind raced so badly he couldn't slow it down enough to sleep. Not that he would have been able to anyway. He'd fucked up his sleep schedule to the point where he slept in the day and woke at night. But this time he wanted those angered voices out of his head. Sleeping was the only option he could count on for that because he swore he could hear what they'd said in his music. The lyrics, which once comforted him, now frightened him so much he refused to touch his mp3 player. He still wore his headphones however, that proved to be comforting.

His fingers dug through the trash hiding his floor until he felt a smooth object. He let out a small noise of accomplishment and flipped it open to dial his best friend. His chest clenched when he was sent to Souji's voicemail. He tried again.

"Hello?"

"Partner! You worried me for a second. You busy?" Yosuke tried to keep his voice cheerful. He wanted normalcy not a pity party. "I'm bored. Wanna chat for a bit?"

Souji hummed into the phone. "I'm doing an essay." He must've made a disappointed noise because his friend quickly changed his mind. "But I can do it tomorrow."

"A-Are you sure? It's cool. I can wait and call you when it's done."

"What's wrong?" How does he _do_ that? "Your voice sounds weird and you don't normally call me at this time of night unless it's about the Midnight Channel."

"It's nothing." Souji sounded unconvinced. "Seriously, dude! I'm just bored." He quickly changed the subject. "Any hot girls in school lately? That's what I miss the most. Seeing their legs and watching them move around in real life is better than both of our porn collections combined!"

"Same old same old," Souji drawled. "Although, Ai decided to alter her uniform skirt to fit a bit higher."

Yosuke groaned. "And I'm missing that? She just had to do it now. Get me a picture? Be stealthy. I know how you quiet types are. You're expert ninjas or something."

"Not a ninja, maybe more like a spy."

"Special Ops?"

"Of course."

This brought a smile and laughter to the once depressed boy. "Don't keep it all to yourself! You have to give me tips!"

"Maybe when I see you again," Souji answered. "Plus, you'd be a noisy spy or ninja. You could always try for something more like a pirate. But if I were to ever become a ninja we would be enemies."

Yosuke paused. "Dude, pirates aren't sneaky."

"Neither are you." He let out a huff of annoyance much to Souji's pleasure. "Plus, they do have sneaky qualities. How else would they steal?" Souji's voice moved from teasing to sincere. "Pirates also have a lot of good qualities. They're resourceful, brave, and persistent. They aren't book smart, but they're knowledgeable in what they need to be successful in other ways. And, even though they have a lot of unfavorable qualities there are the few who would choose a pirate over something cool and respectable like a ninja any day."

Yosuke stared down at his floor, phone trembling in his hand. His breath hitched and it took all his might not to let Souji know that his words had him blubbering like a little girl. "D-Dude, that was so gay." He could only imagine what his best friend was thinking on the other line hearing his harsh breaths. "That's so gay," he repeated. "Who the hell likes pirates anymore?"

"I do. I still think they're cool." A sob escaped, then another until Yosuke fully broke down.

"I'm sorry, partner. I don't know why…" He rubbed at his eyes and leaned over for a tissue to quell the snot leaking from his nose. "I think it's because I ate something with onions in it earlier. I didn't finish it so it's still laying around somewhere. It's bothering my eyes."

"I understand. Do you want me to go?" Souji asked.

"No!" Yosuke rushed. "I just need a minute is all. Don't tell anyone about this okay?"

"Not a word. But I'll tell them to stay away from strong smelling onions."

Yosuke choked out a laugh. "Partner…"

"I want to stay, but Nakako seems upset my uncle isn't coming home tonight. Do you need me to call back later?" Souji seemed hesitant.

"No, I'll throw out the onions and I'll be fine. Don't worry. Go take care of Nanako-chan. She needs her big bro." And after a quick goodbye the line grew silent. Yosuke still clutched the phone in his hand after flipping it shut, a smile on his face. He still didn't get any sleep but he felt a little better about himself, even if everything Souji had said sounded like it was straight out of a chick-flick.

That pleasant mood followed him into the next day. He cleaned his room while his parents were out to work, even did so much as take his first steps out into the sun to put the garbage on the curb.

"I should at least study if I want to go back to school, right?" His eyes shift to his damaged schoolbooks. There was no saving them. He sighed and seated himself at his computer. He remembered the curriculum he could just study online.

He lasted only an hour before he threw his keyboard to the floor. Souji's comforting words became pushed to the back of his mind and his previous self-loathing kicked back in. At least in the shelter of his room he didn't have to pretend all of this wasn't getting to him, that he was still as happy as ever. Yosuke flopped onto his futon, unmoving until his phone beeped.

_From: Souji_

_It's a raining and they'll be fog when it ends. Watch the Midnight Channel._

Yosuke shut his phone and turned to his TV. Why did he need to watch it when he no longer fought with them? Still, he was just as curious as he always was when it came to nights like these. His heart thrummed in anticipation and he held his breath as he wait for the last few minutes to tick by.

Midnight.

He switched the TV on and sat close to the screen. They really shouldn't be expecting anyone. Things had been peaceful when he locked himself in his room, and Souji would have told him if things had changed for the worse.

A shadow of a figure stood on the screen. Yosuke moved closer and squint trying to make out the person's identity. They were tall, but not as tall as Kanji, not as short as Teddie and they looked to be male judging by the shoulders and stance. The screen flickered briefly showing the clothing and face. Yosuke shot back, stumbling until his back hit the floor painfully.

He jumped at the sound of his cell phone exploding with texts until it finally rang. He let it go to voicemail. His throat felt constricted. He could barely swallow nonetheless talk to Souji. Instead, he checked his text.

_Did you see?_

Yeah…Yeah he did see and it terrified him. When did things get so bad?

* * *

><p><em>No comments besides: I'm so sorry about that sappy moment between Souji and Yosuke. Ninjas vs. Pirates...I don't even know where that line of thinking on my part came from. <em>

_As always I love to hear thoughts on the story. I really do want to know if you're enjoying this. Gives me motivation! And I need it...school is starting soon. Ugh._


	3. Chapter 3

**NO OWN! I NO OWN PERSONA!**

* * *

><p>"D-Dude what does it mean when you see yourself on the Midnight Channel? This hasn't happened before! How do we even—" Yosuke paused his rambling to take a deep breath. Fidgety fingers clenched into his hair almost to the point of ripping a few strands free while the other hand held shakily onto his phone. "I mean even if I did get thrown in nothing will happen. We've already been there a million times and I have Jiraiya to protect me. Nothing to worry about right partner?"<p>

Souji's answer apparently didn't come fast enough. Yosuke began again, this time his words more rushed.

"I've already dealt with my shadow! This…This has to be a joke. I don't have anything else I need to confess. Everything's out in the open. You know it, Teddie knows it, I'm an open book." Souji sucked in a breath as he attempted to cut in, but Yosuke continued on. "I mean the shopping district I created…that was enough. I don't want to do this again. You're our leader. You can use multiple Persona's. You have more insight into this than I do. Tell me it's impossible."

"Yosuke can you still feel Jiraiya?" Souji finally asked.

This took Yosuke aback. He stared at his phone momentarily, contemplating. "What do you mean?"

"You've never noticed? As soon as I got my first Persona I could feel a change."

"Like feeling stronger?"

Souji made a small noise of annoyance. "Let me finish, Yosuke." When his friend didn't interject once more he continued. "A change that feels like someone is by my side protecting me even when things are calm and we're in this world. When Naoto first got her Persona she confirmed this when we talked in length."

Yosuke rubbed his face and groaned as he tried to remember back to the day he tried to forget. That day he'd been ridiculed by himself and made to feel like a useless brat who only cared about his own entertainment. But, when he got Jiraiya… "I did feel it, partner. It was a kind of warmth and then I felt stronger." He closed his eyes, searching for that warm strength.

It was gone, and he hadn't even realized it'd disappeared. The one thing that had been supporting him and keeping him strong was gone. Now he was back to being how he truly saw himself: The annoying Junes kid who can't do anything right.

He couldn't even keep his own Persona.

"He's gone…"

When Souji sighed he could feel shame rush through him. "I thought so," he started slowly. "Yosuke, I'm not sure how this is going to work since you've already been through this once and we know how the murderer gets his victims. You can either admit to everything now or you'll have to be careful about leaving to get food."

"I don't have anything to admit." Yosuke's voice was quiet, and he shuffled awkwardly on his feet. Sure he'd locked himself in his room, but he didn't have any denials in his heart about any of this. "We both know how I feel. I'll say it a thousand times: I'm a loser."

"There has to be more or else you wouldn't have been on the TV."

Yosuke growled. "Look! I'm not going to pull some excuse out of my ass so that you'll be satisfied! I don't have anything to hide! I don't know why Jiraiya disappeared!"

"You're just making this harder on yourself."

For the first time in their friendship Yosuke felt an intense hatred for his best friend. It bubbled in his chest threatening to erupt if Souji said any more. He didn't know why this was getting to him so much. Both of them were just scared and worried of course Souji wouldn't want to let up his questions until he knew there was no longer a reason to be concerned. Still, Yosuke's fists clenched and jaw tightened.

With a loud snap the phone was shut.

"I'll figure this out on my own," he grumbled.

_'The murderer always comes directly to the victim's door even in the daylight. No one remembers his face but that shouldn't be a problem since I'm always in my room. The only chance he would have to grab me is when I go out for food.'_

He glanced over to his pile of food. Just his luck, it was dwindling. He probably only had about five meals left. That wasn't even enough to get him through a full two days unless he went with only two a day. Even better, one a day but he doubt he could pull that off.

_'Even if he were to try to grab me when I got food, I'd notice someone hauling a huge TV behind them. _He let out a breath of relief. _I'm safe. See partner, I've got this.'_

* * *

><p>"<em>Well look how it is," a familiar voice sneered. "Don't you look comfortable sitting in your own filth?"<em>

_Yosuke's eyes snapped open, and he bolted up straight in his futon. He was almost too scared to turn to the voice's origin. _

_The voice laughed darkly. "You're too scared to even look at me aren't you? And we both know why."_

_Finally he spun around to look into his own yellowed eyes. The mirror image of himself sat back comfortably in his computer chair swiveling it around playfully, but there was nothing playful in that evil smirk he wore._

"_Yo, me." The shadow planted his feet firmly on the floor ceasing his fun and stared straight into the human version of himself. "It's been a while, but you're just as pathetic as last time. You didn't learn anything did you? I should've killed you back then."_

"_This isn't the TV world. You can't really be here." Yosuke's throat was so dry it hurt to swallow. He crawled away from his shadow cautiously until he met the door. _

"_You're dreaming. So you're wrong. This isn't the real world."_

"_You can—?" Yosuke grit his teeth and stood. He palmed behind him, searching for the doorknob. Not that it would do any good if the shadow was telling the truth and he was dreaming. "Get out of my dreams."_

_The shadow laughed hard and loud. "What part of 'I'm you' don't you understand? Wow we really are dumb. We're not lying to ourselves about that one." It wiped an inexistent tear from its eye and stood. His expression melted into a dark grin. "I'll always be in your dreams."_

"_You…You're not…" Yosuke bit his tongue. Those were the cursed words._

"_I can still hear it. You don't have to say it. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Yosuke's shadow pushed past his human self and opened the bedroom door. A bright light shone through and Yosuke could barely make out something that looked like a twisted form of his high school. "I'll wait until you're on my turf for that, and believe me, you'll be here soon." He turned back with one last glance and before stepping through left him with three chilling words. "You can't hide."_

* * *

><p>"Rise senses a shift in the TV world. She says there's something new there. A building of some sort."<p>

Yosuke nodded silently at Souji's words. His mind flashed back to the dream he'd had that night. That brief glimpse he got of their school, that was probably the building Rise noticed. His shadow already had everything prepared, but he wouldn't be putting that building into use. Yosuke refused to let him.

"We're going to investigate further tomorrow. Today the location was vague. She said that it felt like it hadn't fully materialized." Souji shifted his weight outside the door and continued. "It probably won't until you get over there."

"That's not happening."

"Maybe we should all go together, right now. We need to do this before it gets worse, Yosuke. If you go now you at least won't be alone waiting for us to find you. We would already be there to help you."

Yosuke shook his head but he knew Souji was right. He brought his knees to his chest and hid his face in them. All he needed to do was prove his shadow wrong, right? Maybe…maybe he should just go.

"Okay, partner." Yosuke's voice shook at the mere thought of what he was about to agree to. "I'll go. Tomorrow after school I'll meet you at Junes. The usual place."

"No. We'll come pick you up and we'll go from there. You could get kidnapped if you're out alone."

Right, good point. This was why Souji is the leader.

"Okay."

He heard Souji give a satisfied grunt as he stood. "Don't open the door unless you hear my voice."

"Right."

* * *

><p>"<em>Tomorrow," Yosuke's shadow looked so happy it made Yosuke sick. The shadow was brimming with snide confidence as if their battle was already over and he'd killed his prey. "This'll be fun. Especially now that you've decided to let our friends get a front row seat to our little pity party."<em>

"_Fuck you," Yosuke spat. He lay on his futon, arms crossed behind his head and staring up at his ceiling. He'd given in to the fact that his shadow loomed over top of him from his seat in his computer chair. _

"_What? You gonna cry if I continue? I wouldn't be surprised. We're such a cry baby." The shadow rocked forward in the chair so he could lock eyes with himself. "How many times have we blubbered in front of Souji? Far more than any normal guy would in front of his friends."_

_Yosuke turned over, facing his back to himself. "Can I wake up now?"_

"_I'm not done insulting you yet!" The yellow-eyed Yosuke laughed. "But I guess I'll get to do that plenty tomorrow."_

"_Go ahead. Keep talking you'll be Jiraiya again by the end of tomorrow."_

"_Now that's funny. You actually believe that?" Yosuke didn't like the sound of his shadows voice. It'd gotten lower in pitch and had put on more of a dangerous edge that had his body tensing in fear. He felt lips ghost against the shell of his ear and the warmth of his shadow's breath. _

_Slow, agonizing seconds passed before he finally spoke. "You think this'll be like last time? Think again. Why do you think I'm able to invade your dreams? We've gotten a lot stronger since the first time we met. New techniques, more stamina, strength. Now we're working against each other and all of that is mine again. Plus, it took you so long to notice I'd disappeared. I've been growing from your denials since then. I'm going to kill all of you." _

_Yosuke's eyes widened, and he spun around. Empty space greeted him. _

"_Keep denying me." A voice echoed throughout the room. "It feels good."_

Yosuke awoke, gulping for air as if someone had closed off his airway. He coughed and took in deep breaths to feed his burning lungs. His whole body trembled. Reaching for his phone he dialed with shaking hands, messing up the number multiple times before getting it right.

"Hello?" Souji sounded exhausted. Yosuke glanced at the clock. It was five in the morning Souji would have to get up in an hour or so anyway.

"Skip school. We need to go now." Yosuke's words rushed together as one.

Souji groaned and ruffled fabric could be heard. He assumed his friend was trying to gather himself into a coherently thinking being before acknowledging Yosuke's demand.

"Go now?" Souji asked.

"Partner, he's getting stronger we need to go."

"How do you know this?" His best friend seemed much more awake now. His voice was full of concerned curiosity. "Rise hasn't mentioned feeling a strong presence."

"I don't know why she can't feel it! Maybe he's hiding or something! I'll explain later we need to go _now_."

"Calm down. I'm already getting dressed. Don't move until we get there." With a click the phone line went dead.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed this! They'll probably only be about another chapter or two left. On a side note...I really liked writing that creepy ass shadow. Is it just me or did anyone else notice that out of the entire game (up to November for me anyway) Yosuke's was the creepiest and most sadistic of the shadows. (Also the most badass)<br>_

_As always review to let me know how you feel or think. I enjoy hearing feedback so I can improve._


	4. Chapter 4

**NO OWN PERSONA...DESU!**

* * *

><p>"Your hair's longer, senpai," Kanji awkwardly announced. He cleared his throat, not sure what else to say. "Um…looks nice I guess."<p>

Yosuke rolled his eyes. He unconsciously toyed with the lengthy strands of hair. He really had let it get a bit too long, but he wasn't exactly going to experiment with cutting his own hair. He shuffled on his feet. "Look, this is serious. Can you at least stop staring until this is over with?"

"R-Right, sorry."

"Dude it's fine. Just drop it okay? Stop acting as if I'm some alien," Yosuke sighed and looked to Souji for reassurance but the boy was too busy checking his phone. He turned back to his freshman friend. "I'm not going to probe you if you offend me. All I want is for this to be done."

When he looked back to Souji he found his friend had already begun walking towards Junes. "The rest of the team will meet us at the TV. We need to hurry over to the other world before we're spotted and sent to school."

Plus, if he were to be seen outside of his home the whole town would cause a commotion. It would be in their best interests to move quickly. Leave it to Souji to keep things like that in mind even during the most awkward of moments. Yosuke and Kanji jogged to catch up to their leader before falling into step next to him.

"So, do you have a plan?" Yosuke asked. Just being reminded of the TV world and what they were about to do had his body breaking into a cold sweat. "Please say you do partner because…I don't know if I can do this. I'm nothing without Jiraiya. He'll kill us for sure."

"Senpai, you think that's why your shadow's back? Your confidence's gone to shit. Kinda makes me feel like punching you." Kanji cracked his knuckles and Yosuke couldn't help his unconscious need to widen the gap between him and the underclassman.

"I'm just being truthful. What? Do you want me to sugar-coat things?" Yosuke shot back.

"Naw, I just want you to stop acting like such a pussy."

Yosuke froze mid-step. A fire burned through him at those words and he stared at Kanji's back, his body quivering. He didn't realize he'd lunged forward to attack until he had to gasp for air from the hard impact of landing on his back. The brunette coughed, trying to regain the lost air in his lungs. All the while he trained a dark gaze onto Kanji.

"That was cheap! If you wanna fight at least wait until I'm facing you!" Kanji growled. His fist rose as if he were going to finish the job now that his opponent was defenseless on the ground, but instead after a moment he relaxed and helped Yosuke onto his feet. His kindness received a rough push and a 'thank you' that formed into the not so nice words of "Fuck you."

"Yosuke…"

The upset brunette shot a heated glance to his best friend. He threw his hands into the air. "I get it, okay! I'll just shut up and be a good boy. Probably wishing I'd stayed in my room now, right?"

"You're being ridiculous."

"Senpai, you okay?"

"Yes! I'm great! I'm loving life!" Yosuke laughed. For what? He didn't even know. His back hurt and his chest was tightening with the preparation of an all too familiar action. All he wanted to do was break down and cry like the crybaby he is. His shadow was right. Pathetic, and this time it would be in front of Kanji of all people.

"Kanji, go ahead and tell the group we'll meet you inside the TV. Don't move, stay at its entrance. That should also give Rise time to analyze." Kanji nodded and, with a quick concerned glance back at Yosuke, ran off to do as he was told.

Yosuke lowered his head and wrapped his arms around his trembling body in an attempt to feel less vulnerable than he did at that moment. He wouldn't cry again. Not again. He wouldn't give his shadow the satisfaction of knowing how badly he was being affected. But he knew, he would always know because they were one person. Crawling back into his hole of a room is useless. Lying to himself is useless. All he can do now is run to the TV world to die. But it wouldn't be a noble death where he ran to fight out of bravery. It would be a cowardly suicide.

"You're acting strange." He looked up to see Souji surveying him, his lips turned down to form a concerned frown.

Yosuke let out a cold, bitter laugh. "Glad to see you noticed, partner. You really are observant. Just like a leader should be. Maybe that's why I was only put as second-in-command."

The frown deepened. "Why are you doing that?"

"What?" He spat.

"Why are you concentrating on things that will make you think less of yourself?" Souji stepped forward and rest a hand on Yosuke's shoulder only for it to be shrugged off. "What happened last night?"

"Sorry. Forget it. I'm fine now." Yosuke stood straight and adjusted his headphones with a painfully bright smile on his face. "Let's get this over with. Plus, I kind of miss seeing everyone. The reunion will be pretty bad if they're pissed off because we're late."

He moved past Souji only to have a strong hand grab his arm and pull him back. He met his best friend's wary eyes. He could practically feel himself being judged in that one look. "You don't have to tell me."

The hand holding him slackened and then pulled away without another word, leaving his arm cold where Souji's hand once warmed his arm. Yosuke looked down at it, then up at Souji's retreating back.

Clenching his fists, Yosuke followed a few steps behind him whispering quietly. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Don't give that bastard a reason to exist. I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me. Stop it. You're being stupid." Realizing what he'd said last Yosuke gave a sharp curse much to the amusement of Souji.

The silver-haired boy looked back with a barely hidden smile. "You're not Hanako. That should be enough of a morale booster. You even make a sexier girl than she does when you're cross-dressing."

"Pfft! Dude, don't mention that contest ever again, that's embarrassing! But you're right! I'm not a fat pig!" Yosuke let out a genuine laugh and did a tiny fist pump. "And I'm not Morooka either." Souji nodded and watched Yosuke's face transform from elated to thoughtful. "Thanks, partner. I think I understand what this is about now."

"You didn't before?" Souji said looking at his friend in disbelief.

Yosuke sputtered. "I-I was in denial okay! But I get it now."

"Then this will be easy, right?"

The brunette nodded and moved ahead of his friend with resolve. "I'm going to finish this, and that bastard is never going to come out again."

* * *

><p>"Yosuke-senpai was right. I can sense the shadow now." Rise tilt her head to the side, her eyes closed and her Persona hovering above her. "This feeling…" She shivered. "Senpai this shadow is strange."<p>

"How?" Souji prodded. The Investigation Team looked to their analyst with a cautious curiosity.

Rise shook her head, allowing her Persona to disappear. "I can't describe it well but it makes me feel really uncomfortable. Searching for its location…it felt like the shadow was pulling me to it."

"Aww man…" Chie groaned. "You weren't kidding about this being bad were you, Yosuke?" This caused him to turn away from the group.

"Yosuke-senpai wouldn't be here if it weren't a serious situation," Naoto added. "It would be best if we took time to think about our next actions before proceeding to its territory."

"_Planning? This'll be good."_

Yosuke jumped and gave a loud shout gaining him the attention of the team.

"Senpai?" Rise spoke.

"_I won't listen in. That wouldn't be fun would it?"_

"What the hell! How can you even…?" Yosuke spun around frantically, eyes searching for the source of the voice. His own voice turned to a whisper. "You're in my head…"

"_Feels almost like twin telepathy doesn't it? Except I'm talking to a more primitive version of myself and not my equal."_

"Leave me alone," the human Yosuke spoke firmly. "I'm here. That's what you wanted. Leave us alone until we reach you."

"_And not show off my new abilities? You're kidding!"_ The shadow's voice seemed amused, almost as if he were on the verge of laughing._ "Don't worry like I said: I can't harm you until you're in my territory. Plus, I can't play with them like this, only you."_

"Yosuke…" Souji began. "What is it?"

"I-It's nothing partner." This answer didn't seem to satisfy anyone in the group. They stared at him with skeptic gazes, some looking as if they were going to question his behavior. "Which way is the shadow?"

"_Take the left path. Go past the liquor store where our crush told us she always hated us—"_

Yosuke hit his head lightly, trying to ignore the voice that continued to give directions in detail. Both directions matched up precisely except his shadow added unnecessary jabs and one last comment: _"It's the high school. I'm in our classroom waiting. But if I get bored I can't promise I'll stay in one place."_

"Make sure you're carrying your strongest weapon. Equip anything that's strong against Garu-like attacks or that will take advantage of its weakness." Souji looked mainly at Kanji as he said this. "Yukiko, you'll be our healer and Teddie will wait outside as backup if you get tired. Yosuke, you're obviously coming, Chie you'll come for physical attacks, and Naoto you'll come too. Yosuke can't fight, we'll need the extra help."

The group nodded.

"All right! Let's go kick some shadow ass!" Chie pumped her fist in the air with a loud battle cry.

"I think your voice is enough to scare any shadow away," Yosuke joked. A foot collide with his shin. "Ow! Come on. Attack the shadows not me!"

"You're right. I'll be kicking your ass soon anyway. Your shadow won't even know what's coming."

"_I'll remember to wear a cup this time."_

This time Yosuke found himself agreeing with his shadow. "Do it. Her kicks hurt."

"Alright! Now that we're pumped let's get this thing over with!" Kanji nodded toward the left path and with determination and curious excitement set on their faces the team began the journey toward their destination.

* * *

><p>"Wow…" Teddie gawked. "Sensei, is this the same place as the contest where I got to be pretty?"<p>

Souji nodded.

"Same place, Ted," Yosuke agreed.

Even he was in awe at how twisted his mind had made it their school. It looked more like a prison or an abandoned house and yet it still had that familiarity to it. The windows were barred and the entrance door barely hung on to its hinges. To top it off the scenery around them was anything but welcoming with the dead greenery and broken stone path.

"I don't like this, sensei." Teddie took a step towards Souji.

"You're staying out here. You'll be safe," he reassured.

"But then sensei and everyone else will be in unbearable danger!" The bear looked truly worried which was understandable seeing as he was a shadow himself. He had different stronger senses when it came to this world. Yosuke could only imagine what Teddie was feeling that had their friend so put off by the new building.

Souji's voice grew soft and he pat the bear on the head. "We'll be fine. Stay with Rise. She'll tell you everything that happens, and if things go wrong we'll use a Goho-M."

This seemed to help him calm down if only slightly.

"Let's go." The selected members followed their leader inside…and were greeted surprisingly with the normalcy of their shoeboxes. Nothing looked out of place.

"I don't think there's anything on this floor, senpai," Rise's voice echoed. "This is weird…usually there are at least shadows crawling around."

**"_Everyday's great at your Junes," _**Yosuke's voice sang. This time he was sure everyone heard it because they all looked to him, then up as if searching. **_"I wish she would shut up already. It's bad enough I'm going to have to take over for my dad when he retires, but then she has to remind me every time I visit Souji. I wish I could tape her mouth shut…at least for a little while."_**

Yosuke's eyes widened. He couldn't even begin to make himself look at his friends, not when he remembered the very moment he'd thought that. But, he'd been bitter that day. He and his dad just had a fight of course he'd be upset after hearing Nanako sing that annoying song.

"Partner…I…"

Souji shook his head. "It's okay, Yosuke. Let's just move on."

"_You think he's pissed?"_ He was beginning to be able to tell the difference between when his shadow spoke aloud or in his head now. His voice was louder and yet no one seemed to acknowledge it. _"I chose that one just for him."_

"Are you trying to make everyone hate me?" He whispered. The group had begun to move again but he stayed behind, waiting near the stairs as they collected needed items.

"_Isn't that what you want? I'm just helping."_

"Senpai, we're proceeding." Yosuke looked up at Naoto and then without a word lead the way up to the next floor.

This time he noticed that this floor was not the same set up as the regular school. Their classroom was inexistent and the room numbers on the doors looked to be childish scribbles. Once again his voice resonated through the halls.

**"_Am I doing something wrong? Why can't they like me for who I am? Why should I have to pretend to be something I'm not? Even at home…I'm getting tired of this…"_**

"Yosuke-kun…" Yukiko's voice was soft as if the words had been painful for her to hear. She reached out a hand, but thought better of it and instead let it drop. He was sure he looked anything but inviting at that moment anyway. Who would when their inner thoughts were being spilled out against their will?

"Hey…Hanamura…"

He cut Chie off. "Stairs! Let's find the stairs! Oh, they're right there. Meet you on the next floor!"

He ran as fast as he could, never glancing back at those pitying faces despite their calls to stop. Yosuke bound up the stairs two at a time and once he met the last step and he knew he'd made a mistake. The wary voices of his friends disappeared and turning around he realized that he was no longer in the school. But what was worse is that he was alone and defenseless.

* * *

><p><em>Uwah! Another chapter down! All of this was written in one day...I've surprised myself. No, I'm honestly surprised...I mean what the hell. Was I that bored? Did I have no homework to do? Eto...back on topic. I got a few reviews in the last few days and so I got pumped and decided since I'm on a bit of a school break I should take advantage of my time. Voila you have chapter.<em>

_I do and don't know where I'm going with this...I've never actually wrapped up a chaptered story before so this is new to me. I'm sorry if from this chapter on it goes downhill. I'll do my best to make sure everything has full closure!_

_Reviews are wonderful. I appreciate all of them and so far you guys have really been what's pushing me to keep up my writing hobby. I love hearing what you all have to say be it good or bad so don't ever hesitate._


End file.
